The present invention relates to a hand tool having a vibration device that is connected to an end of the handle of the tool and generates vibration to loosen the rust on the nuts or the like.
A conventional hand tool such as a wrench generally includes a handle and a function end such as an open end of a box end is connected to an end of the handle. The user mounts the open end or the box end onto a nut and then rotates the handle to loosen or tighten the nut. Nevertheless, the nut could be rusted on a threaded rod so that it is difficult to rotate the nut relative the threaded rod. In order to loosen the rust on the nut and the threaded rod, the user hammers or hits the threaded rod or the nut by the tool or a hammer. After the rust is loosened, the nut can be easily to be rotated. When hammering the threaded rod or the nut, the force could be too large so that the threaded rod is deformed or the threads are damaged. This is a result that the users do not like to see.
The present invention intends to provide a hand tool that has a vibration device having a contact head which vibrates to loosen the rust so that the nut can be rotated by the wrench.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a combination of a hand tool and a vibration device, wherein the tool comprises a handle having a function end for mounting to a polygonal object. A recess is defined in the handle so as to receive the vibration device which includes a tubular hollow body in which a power supply unit, a driving unit and a control switch are respectively received therein. An eccentric member extends from an end of the driving unit. A contact head is connected to an end of the body and protrudes from an outer periphery of the handle. The driving unit is powered and activated by the power supply unit and a rotation of the eccentric member shakes the whole handle including the contact head.